1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-medicament container and, more particularly, to a multi-medicament container able to separately store different kinds of medicaments and for the various medicaments to mix before injection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an invention of a Taiwan patent with patent publication number 200730166 and entitled as “Dual-Chamber Container without By-Pass” is shown. The invention regards to a medicament container 9 having a cylindrical body 91 and upper and lower closures 92, 93 separately arranged at two ends of the cylindrical body 91. A separating stopper 94 with a height “H” is provided between the two closures 92, 93, so that a top chamber 95 between the upper closure 92 and separating stopper 94 and a bottom chamber 96 between the lower closure 93 and separating stopper 94 are formed, with a liquid medicament received inside the top chamber 95 and a liquid or solid medicament received inside the bottom chamber 96. Besides, a hollow needle 97 with a length “L” is arranged on the bottom end of the upper closure 92, while an opening 971 is formed at a root end of the hollow needle 97 opposite to a tip free end of the hollow needle 97 and a distance of the length “L” is larger than another distance of the height “H.”
Accordingly, when a user is going to mix these two medicaments in the medicament container 9, the user may push the upper closure 92 for the hollow needle 97 to penetrate the separating stopper 94, and thus the liquid medicament in the top chamber 95 can flow into the bottom chamber 96 through the hollow needle 97 to mix with the other medicament.
However, when the hollow needle 97 penetrates the separating stopper 94, small cut off pieces of the separating stopper 94 may clog up the passage inside the hollow needle 97 and block the liquid medicament from easily entering the bottom chamber 96, and thus this medicament container 9 cannot provide ideal mixture efficiency. Furthermore, internal pressures of the top and lower chambers 95, 96 are kept since both of the top and lower chambers 95, 96 are fluid-tightly sealed for storing the medicaments, and thus it is not easy to push the upper closure 92 toward the separating stopper 94 against the internal pressures of these chambers 95, 96 for the hollow needle 97 to penetrate the separating stopper 94.
Referring to FIG. 2, another invention of a Taiwan patent with patent publication number 200722072 and entitled as “Dual-Chamber Container without By-Pass in The Cylindrical Body” is shown. Similarly, another medicament container 8 having a cylindrical body 81 and upper and lower closures 82, 83 separately arranged at two ends of the cylindrical body 81, with a separating stopper 84 provided between the two closures 82, 83 to form a top chamber 85 between the upper closure 82 and separating stopper 84 and a bottom chamber 86 between the lower closure 83 and separating stopper 84, and with a liquid medicament received inside the top chamber 85 and a liquid or solid medicament received inside the bottom chamber 86. Specifically, a through hole 841 is formed in the separating stopper 84 and links the top and bottom chambers 85, 86, while the through hole 841 has an upper part 841a and a lower part 841b with a sectional caliber larger than that of the first section 841a, and a shaped member 87 movably and fluid-tightly closes off the upper part 841a of the through hole 841.
In use of this medicament container 8, a user may push the upper closure 82 to pressure the shaped member 87 through the internal pressure of the top chamber 85 so that the shaped member 87 can disengage from the upper part 841a of the through hole 841 and fall into the bottom chamber 86 for the two medicaments originally received in the two chambers 85, 86 to mix with each other in the bottom chamber 86.
However, similarly, the upper closure 82 is hard to be pressed and move toward the separating stopper 84 since the internal pressures of the top and lower chambers 85, 86 are kept for the fluid-tightly sealed top and lower chambers 85, 86. Besides, before the shaped member 87 disengages from the upper part 841a, the pressure may evenly distributed onto the separating stopper 84 and shaped member 87, and thus the shaped member 87 cannot easily fall into the lower chamber 86 since no device under the separating stopper 84 to limit its downward movement is arranged.
Moreover, there has to be an additional rod for pushing the upper closures 82, 92 of the medicament containers 8, 9, and this is inconvenient for the user to operate the medicament containers 8, 9.